


Love In The Club

by AlexDanversEnthusiast



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Shameless Smut, Songfic, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversEnthusiast/pseuds/AlexDanversEnthusiast
Summary: Kara has a major crush on her creative writing professor. She dreams about her and fantasizes about her, but nothing could prepare her for the night when her dreams would become a reality.orKara goes to the club and sees her creative writing professor and they fuck.





	Love In The Club

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea jump out at me while I was studying, and I had to write it down. I wrote this in like twenty minutes, it's not my best work, but whatever.
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical errors, not a native English speaker. Grammarly is my friend.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_You say you're searching for somebody that will take you out and do you right._  
Well, come here baby and let daddy show you what it feels like.  
You know all you gotta do is tell me what you're sipping on.  
And I promise that I'm gonna keep it coming all night long.

_Love in the Club-Usher_

It was a quiet Saturday night, and Kara had settled in for a night of studying. That and she needed a way to keep her mind off her sexy ass professor. When Kara stepped into her creative writing class, she did not expect her professor to be as hot as she was. The woman could have been like 5’2 or 5’3, brunette hair, dazzling green eyes, and a body that was banging. Kara didn’t think she would make it through the first half of class, but after a couple of sharp jabs from Sam, she was able to focus. Ever since that first day, Professor Lane had been making guest appearances in her dreams. Some were innocent, but a few of them had been explicit, and when Kara entered her classroom, it was hard for her to focus.

Yesterday, Professor Lane came in the class wearing a black pencil skirt that had a small split going up the side that showed a little leg when she walked. The skirt was paired with a jade green button-down shirt with a few buttons undone that gave just a tiny peek of her cleavage. The come fuck me heels tied the outfit together, and Kara could have sworn if she got up her seat would have been wet. It was illegal for a professor to be as beautiful as Professor Lane, but she would gladly go to jail to continue being in her presence.

Kara was snapped back to reality when Sam entered their apartment, “Geez could you be quieter when you enter? I could have been studying,” She scolded her friend.

Sam put her books down on the table, “I’m sorry, but I am so excited! I got passes tonight to Club Apocalypse from Maggie, and we are going to go,” Sam announced happily.

Kara looked at her friend as if she grew a second head, “I’m sorry, what? I don’t have time to be going to a club tonight. I have to work on my essay for Professor Lane’s class, and you should be working on yours,” She told her friend. Kara had an A in the class already, and she wanted to maintain that A.

Sam rolled her eyes, “Oh my God, Kara! Live a little. All you do is go to class, work, and study. You need to at least find the fun a little. Blow off some steam and let your hair down, Danvers.” She tried to persuade her friend to go out with her tonight. Her sister had to work tonight, and there was no way she and Kate would be able to use their tickets.

Kara sighed, “Fine!” She did need to have a little bit of fun and let her hair down.

Sam smiled, “I knew you would see it my way. We have to figure out what we are going to wear tonight.” She pulled Kara up from the couch and pulled her towards the bedroom.

Kara wished she had Sam’s enthusiasm, but right now, she was not feeling it. She was going to go and have a good time with her friend because Kara was that friend who supported her friends.

“You should wear the blue dress with the back out, and I will wear the red one just like it. We can be fire and ice.” Sam suggested as she pulled Kara’s little black dress out of the closet and pulled out her little red dress.

Kara hated it when she and Sam coordinated, but it’s been that way since childhood, “Alright, alright. You know we don’t have to dress alike anymore. We’re not five,”

Sam scoffed, “Of course we’re not, but we are a blonde and brunette. It works for us. Quit being a spoilsport and get dressed.” She pushed her friend towards the bathroom.

“Rude much?!” Kara replied as she grabbed the black dress and headed to the bathroom. She had to try and get in the mood to go out and party. She and Sam are like night and day, but they complement each other very well.

Kara freshened up and put on her dress and applied a little makeup, to bring out her eyes and to accentuate her lips. She wasn’t looking for anyone tonight, but she had to look the part. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Kara stepped out of the bathroom, “What do you think?”

Sam’s mouth dropped open, “Kara if we were not like sisters, at the end of the night, I would bring you back home and fuck you all night long. You are going to be serving all the looks tonight,” She had never seen Kara look so fierce and fuckable at the same time.

Kara tried not to blush, “You are going to knock them on their socks tonight, Sam. Red looks good on you.” Her eyes roamed along Sam’s body; the red dress looked good on her and hugged all of her curves in the right places. If they were not like sisters, Kara herself would be fucking Sam at the end of the night.

Sam posed, “See something you like, Danvers?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe I do. Pictures?” Kara asked, knowing full well that they always took pictures.

“Do you even have to ask?” Sam sassed back.

Kara pulled out her phone and took several pictures of her and Sam together; then they took individual pictures to post to Instagram and Facebook. They finished their impromptu photo session and called Lyft to take them to the club. Their driver was nice and played all of the latest hits and Kara and Sam couldn’t help but dance and sing in the backseat. When they arrived at the club, there was a line around the building, but Kara learned since they had passes, they were able to move to the head of the line. Kara flashed her ID, and she and Sam were in and held hands as they made their way inside. The club was busy, and the DJ had dance music going full blast, and people were dancing, having drinks and having a good time. Kara followed Sam to the bar where there were some empty seats, and they took them.

“It’s a Friday, and everyone is here tonight. I’ve never been here before, but it looks like a lot of fun.” Kara yelled in Sam’s ear.

Sam smirked, “Just have fun tonight, Kara. You may even meet someone who catches your attention.” She told her friend.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yeah, like that is going to happen,” She had only one relationship, and that ended badly. Kara swore off relationships for eternity.

“Never say never. Who knows some hottie may find you attractive and wants to buy you a drink?” Sam teased her friend.

They ordered their drinks and made commentary of the people dancing and milling about the club. Kara had to admit that she was having fun and wondered what the hell was in the drink that Sam had ordered her.

“What is this?” Kara asked her friend.

Sam smiled, “That is a screw on the wall. It’s good right?” She asked her friend.

It was good alright, and if Kara were not Kryptonian, then she would be drunk by now, “It’s good alright.” She had to agree.

The music changed, and Usher’s _Love in the Club _came on, and Kara found herself getting into the song. What she didn’t expect was to see Professor Lane standing in front of her.

“Would you care to dance?” Lucy asked Kara in a smooth tone.

Kara felt her drink being taken out of her hand by Sam, “Uh, yeah.” She found her words. Kara could not believe her creative writing professor was asking her to dance. This was straight out of a dream, but she knew she wasn’t thinking.

Lucy smirked, “Don’t look so surprised, Kara. It’s just a dance.” She led Kara out to the dancefloor.

Kara gulped and tried not to act like a spaz in front of her professor. The same professor who taught her creative writing class. The professor who starred in a few of her explicit dreams, Kara felt herself go weak in the knees as her professor’s body pressed up against hers, and she thought she was going to spontaneously combust as she felt her professor’s soft hands touch her skin.

They did not exchange words as their bodies dance in unison, and Kara knew that every time she heard _Love in the Club,_ she would think of this night with her professor. They moved sensuously to the song as everything fell away and all that matter was Lucy grinding up against her.

“Don’t be scared, Kara. It’s just you and me,” Lucy whispered in Kara’s ear. She had her eye on Kara since she entered her class on the first day of school. Lucy had tried to keep her leering secret as to not scare Kara off, but she had on more than one occasion caught Kara staring at her. And Lucy knew that the feeling whatever it was had been mutual.

“You’re dancing with your student, Professor Lane. Isn’t there something against that?” Kara asked in return.

Lucy smiled, showing perfect white teeth, “There isn’t Kara, but we are also not in school. So, what we do out of school is no concern to anyone,” She replied confidently. They were not on campus, and she was sure none of her fellow professors were here tonight.

Kara felt a small shiver go down her spine. How did her professor manage to sound sexier outside of class? The song was over, and Kara was a little disappointed.

“Come upstairs with me?” Lucy didn’t want to let Kara go yet.

Kara bit her lip, “I don’t want to leave Sam by herself,” She did not want to leave Sam alone.

Lucy looked over at the bar and saw Sam talking to Alex, “Oh, I don’t think Sam would mind. She’s too busy talking to a woman at the bar,”

Kara looked over at the bar and saw Sam talking to Alex, and they were looking pretty cozy with each other. She was wondering how long her sister and Sam were doing what they were doing now.

Kara was torn between going upstairs with Lucy and finding out why her best friend was hitting it off with her sister. The way Lucy’s fingers were trailing up and down Kara’s arm, she chose to follow Lucy upstairs. The upstairs was quiet and a little more secluded than the main part of the club. There were tables, chairs, and couches all around for people to sit and talk if they would like. Kara found herself being pulled over to one of the couches that were secluded, and no one was around. She swallowed and sat down on the couch, and Lucy had sat down beside her. Kara was hyper-aware of Lucy’s proximity.

“This is much better. It’s easier for us to talk and get to know each other without any interruptions. I hope you don’t mind,” Lucy told Kara as they got comfortable on the couch. She had been waiting for an opportunity to get Kara alone.

“I don’t mind at all, Professor Lane.” Kara was still in a daze.

Lucy chuckled, “No more of that Professor Lane. Tonight, you and I are Lucy and Kara.” She reminded Kara.

Kara nodded, “Right, Lucy, and Kara. Do you come here often?” She asked the most basic question.

“No, I do not. This is my first time here, actually. Do I make you nervous, Kara?” Lucy asked with a slight purr to her voice.

Kara felt herself squeezing her legs together, “No, I’m not nervous at all. What gives you the idea that I am nervous?” She asked, feeling very nervous.

Lucy tapped her chin, “Your breathing for one. Every time I move close to you, your breath hitches and even though it’s dark, I can tell that your pupils are dilated.” She replied confidently.

Kara cursed internally for getting caught, “That’s what you say, Lucy. You couldn’t be any more wrong.” She challenged.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in a challenge, “If you say so, Kara. You and I both know the truth.” She replied, knowingly.

“Oh, fuck me,” Kara whispered to herself.

“What was that, Kara? Do you have something that you want to share with me?” Lucy asked with a hint of a smile.

Kara shook her head, “No! I mean, no.” She tried to remain calm, but her pulse was racing, and the smell of Lucy’s perfume dominated her senses, and the close proximity was too much for her to handle.

“Would it make you uncomfortable if I told you that I did want to fuck you?” Lucy asked as she gently walked her fingers along Kara’s arm.

Kara nearly swallowed her tongue, “No. This is not a dream, is it?” She asked, hoping that it was not a dream.

Lucy shook her head and closed the space between them their faces a few inches apart, “Does this feel like a dream?” She whispered before she placed a well-meaning kiss on Kara’s lips. Lucy had no intentions of kissing Kara, but seeing her lick her lips, it drove her to distraction.

Kara finally released the breath she was holding as she felt Lucy’s lips press against hers. It took her a moment to register what was happening, but when she realized what was going on, Kara reciprocated the kiss. It was tentative at first, but with each movement of Lucy’s lips against hers, it became more. She felt Lucy’s tongue trace her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Kara granted her tongue permission to enter. Kara could have sworn the whole world exploded behind her eyes, as she felt Lucy’s tongue against hers. Kara was pretty sure that her underwear was soaking at this moment, but none of that mattered as she melted into Lucy’s arms.

“Touch me,” Kara whispered between kisses, her body was on fire, and she needed, no wanted Lucy to touch her.

Lucy broke the kiss and looked at Kara, “Are you sure that is what you want, Kara?” She asked for clarification purposes. The last thing she wanted to do was touch Kara and then have her regret it later.

Kara bit her lip and looked in green eyes, “Yes, I want you to touch me,” She agreed before kissing Lucy again.

Lucy knew this was not the place to engage in this kind of behavior, but with Kara, she couldn’t help herself.

All sense of time and space had flown pass Kara as she felt Lucy’s hand traveling up her thigh and brushing her fingertips against her panties. She parted her legs a little, granting Lucy better access to where she wanted her the most.

****

Lucy took Kara’s parted legs as an invitation to explore more of her, something she had dreamed about for the last two weeks. Her body was craving Kara, and she was about to get her fix. It was crazy how Kara could make her feel like a horny teenage boy, but ever since that day she saw Kara, it was over. She brushed her fingertips against Kara’s panties and found them already wet. Lucy wondered if Kara had been like this all night or was it because of now, “You’re wet, Kara. Is this because of me?” She whispered as she gently bit down on Kara’s lip.

“Oh, yes,” Kara hissed, as she felt Lucy’s fingers press against her center.

Lucy moved her fingers underneath the fabric of Kara’s panties and felt first-hand how wet Kara truly was. She listened to Kara’s body and let it tell her what she wanted.

“Fuck me, please,” Kara nearly begged in desperation. She needed Lucy to touch her, and the waiting was too much.

Lucy was not one to deny such a request, so she slid two fingers into Kara and was met with warmth and wetness. Her fingers felt as if Kara was burning her fingers with how hot and wet she was. Lucy waited for Kara’s consent to continue and for her get used to having her fingers inside.

“I’m okay, you can move,” Kara let Lucy know that she was okay to move.

Lucy didn’t have to be told twice as she began thrusting her fingers slowly in and out of Kara. She listened as Kara’s breathy moans let her know that she wanted this as much as she had. Lucy knew she was probably dripping wet, but she could take care of that later, right now, all that matter was Kara and bringing her to orgasm.

“Don’t stop,” Kara moaned as she felt herself moving close to orgasm. It had been too long since someone other than herself had touched her like this.

Lucy kissed Kara’s neck as she continued her movements, and she could feel Kara’s walls squeezing her fingers, and she crooked her fingers a little with every stroke of her fingers. Lucy could tell that Kara was close by the gentle quaking of her thighs, and she wanted nothing more than to give Kara the orgasm that she was desperate for.

“That’s it, Kara. Don’t hold back, give me what we both want,” Lucy mumbled against Kara’s neck before lightly biting on her pulse point.

Kara closed her eyes as she felt herself riding the waves of ecstasy as her orgasm flowed through her. She felt herself leaving her body, “Lucy!” She quietly cried out as the peak of her orgasm rushed through her.

Lucy creamed her underwear hearing Kara says her name, it was the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard. She worked Kara down from her orgasm even though she wanted to bring her to another one, but knew it was not the time or place. They exchanged slow kisses as they both seemed to come down from their orgasmic bliss. Lucy knew that they probably were a disheveled mess, but that didn’t matter right now. Her thirst for Kara had been sated at least for now, but she knew that it wouldn’t be the last time that she would crave her student.

“That was wow,” Kara was able to recover from the pleasure she’s never experienced before.

Lucy was breathing heavily, “I got off getting you off. That was, by definition, peak hotness.” She was still riding on the cloud.

“Now that is hot,” Kara laughed.

Lucy had to agree, “Very hot,” She replied and slowly removed her fingers from under Kara’s dress.

Kara whimpered at the loss of contact, “Fuck,” She stated.

Lucy smirked and brought her fingers to her lips, “Oh, I can definitely have that arranged, Kara Danvers,” She sucked her fingers into her mouth using her tongue to clean every bit of Kara off her fingers. Lucy never broke eye contact and could tell that Kara was enjoying every moment of it, “You taste good. I’m going to have to drink from the source one of these days.”

Kara licked her lips the sight of Lucy and her fingers made her hot, and she was sure that she was blushing, “Let me know when you want a taste and I would gladly give it to you,” She remarked.

“I’ll hold you to that invitation, Kara. It was not my intentions to bring you up here and have my way with you. I wanted to talk and get to know you.” Lucy did not think about fucking Kara tonight.

Kara shifted, “We can always get to know each other, Lucy. We have nothing but time. I need to get back downstairs to Sam.” She didn’t want the moment to end, but her friend was waiting on her.

Lucy fixed herself, “You don’t want to leave her alone. Do you want to may go out one night and grab something to eat?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

Kara couldn’t believe her luck, “Yeah, I would like that. Let me know when and we can set it up,” She stood up.

Lucy cleared her throat, “I’ll text you, after all, I do have your number,” She stated.

“I look forward to it,” Kara tossed over her shoulder before walking away.

Lucy watched entranced as Kara walked away from her and down the stairs. She couldn’t wait to see Kara in class on Tuesday, it was going to be such fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. Idk if I will add another chapter, but if there is interest. I may add another if I feel up to it!
> 
> Leave your comments down below :)


End file.
